Dem Schmerz entfliehen
by Wega
Summary: Gepraegt von den Verlusten der letzten Jahre findet Harry eine Moeglichkeit seinen Schmerz ertraeglicher zu machen. Doch erkennt er, dass es gefaehrlich ist, was er tut, bevor es zu spaet ist? Mensch das war doch mal ne tolle Summary, oder? g


**Dem Schmerz entfliehen**

Harry taumelte durch die Schule...

Er konnte nicht klar sehen...

Alles hatte ploetzlich besonders weiche Rundungen angenommen...

Doch der Schmerz war nicht mehr so unertraeglich. Er war fast wie vergessen, ein Thema von gestern. Die Mystheriumsabteilung, Voldemort, Sirius...all das war nicht mehr wichtig, es war nicht so schlimm.

Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er musste sich gegen eine Wand lehnen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Der Tarnumhang lag lose in seiner Hand und schleifte hinter ihm her.

Wenig spaeter stolperte er durch das Portraitloch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, nicht gerade bemueht leise zu sein. Ron und Hermine, die ganz offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hatten, standen aus ihren Sesseln auf und starrten ihn an.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Hermine.

"Draussen!" antwortete Harry, der zweifellos nicht sonderlich scharf auf diese Unterhaltung war.

"Das haben wir auch bemerkt!" stellte Ron fest.

"Was fragt ihr dann noch?" fragte Harry genervt.

Seine Augen waren glasig. Zwar sah er die beiden an, doch man hatte nicht den Eindruck als wuerde er sie wirklich sehen. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

"Harry, du kannst uns nicht laenger etwas vormachen. Wir wissen, dass du dich schon seit etwa zwei Monaten regelmaessig nachts in den Krankenfluegel schleichst und jedesmal eine Ueberdosis von Madam Pomfreys Antischmerztrank trinkst."

"Und?" fragte er gleichgueltig und stuetzte sich auf einem Sessel ab.

"Guck dich doch mal an. Du kannst kaum noch alleine auf den Beinen stehen, deine Augen sind glasig und deine Leistungen werden immer schlechter. Sogar im Quidditch hast du nachgelassen."

Harry schwieg eine Weile bis er schliesslich sagte: "Es ist die einzige Moeglichkeit wenigstens fuer ein paar Stunden an etwas anderes denken zu koennen."

"Indem du dir dein Hirn mit Drogen vollpumpst?"

"Was sind Drogen?" fragte Ron irritiert. "Erklaer ich dir spaeter Ron. Harry, was du da tust ist gefaehrlich. Du koenntest dich damit umbringen."

"Als ob das die erste Situation waere, in der ich sterben koennte."  
"Mach darueber bitte keine Witze."

"Hermine, es ist mein Leben! Staendig bestimmen Leute ueber mich, lassen mich das tun, was ihrer meinung nach das Beste fuer mich ist und benutzen mich sogar fuer ihre schmutzigen Geschaefte. Glaubst du das laesst einen Menschen unveraendert? Als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, war ich ein gluecklicher kleiner Junge. Aber nach all diesen Erlebnissen bin ich nun..." Er brach ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich werde nie wieder so sein, wie ich einmal war."

Hermine hatte Traenen in den Augen. "Harry..."

"NEIN! Hermine lass mich in Ruhe. Und wenn ich mich damit kaputt mache, habe ich es wenigstens aus meiner eigenen Entscheidung heraus getan."

Er liess die beiden stehen und begann seinen muehsamen Aufstieg der Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen.

Harry hatte deutlich im Unterricht nachgelassen. Er verbrachte die Stunden in der letzten Reihe mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Muehe nachher Hermines Notizen abzuschreiben.

Einige Wochen spaeter: "Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen." sagte Hermine zu Ron. "Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er sich kaputt macht."

"Und was willst du dagegen tun?" fragte Ron mutlos.

"Ich kenne einen Fluch, der einen fuer eine bestimmte Zeit an einen bestimmten Ort bindet. Ich hab schon laenger darueber nachgedacht, doch ich wusste nicht ob ich es wirklich tun sollte."

"Du willst ihn einsperren?"

"Ich will ihn bloss ueber nacht an den Gemeinschaftsraum fesseln, damit er sich nicht in den Krankenfluegel schleichen kann."

Das Portraitloch oeffnete sich und Harry kam herein. "Am besten ich tue es sofort!" sagte Hermine und stand auf.

"Harry, ich tue das jetzt wirklich nicht gerne aber du zwingst mich dazu." Sie richtete ihren zauberstab auf ihn und sprach "Bind!"

Ein roter Strahl von Nebel schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hervor und schlang sich um Harrys koerper. Nach einer Weile verfluechtigte er sich und harry fragte: "Was war das? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

"Wahrscheinlich dein Leben gerettet, das du so miserabel behandelst." rief sie wuetend und lief in ihren Schlafsaal.

Da harry momentan nichts spueren konnte und ihm sowieso alles egal war, liess er die Sache auf sich beruhen und ging ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsaal.

Doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis er feststellte was Hermine getan hatte.

Gerade war Ron eingeschlafen, als Harry wieder aufstand und sich auf den Weg zum Krankenfluegel machen wollte. Doch er kam nur bis einen Meter vor das Portraitloch und keinen Schritt weiter. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es ging einfach nicht. "Hermine!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. "Das war es also gewesen."

Am naechsten Tag: Harry hatte nun schon seit fast zwei Tagen ohne den Schmerztrank auskommen muessen. Waehrend des Unterrichts versuchte er seine zitternden Haende unter seinem Tisch zu verbergen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich hin- und hergewaelzt und konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Langsam wurde es unertraeglich. Jeder teil seines Koerpers schrie nach dem Trank. Er fing an zu schwitzen. Hermine warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu doch Harry wich ihm aus. Er wuerde sich nicht von ihr aufhalten lassen. Dann musste er es eben am Tage riskieren. "Gleich!" dachte er, "direkt nach dieser Stunde!"

Er stahl sich in den Krankenfluegel unter dem Vorwand jemanden besuchen zu wollen. Madam Pomfrey war mit einem Verbandwechsel beschaeftigt und so schlich er sich in ihr Buero, wo sie alle ihre Medikamente und Heiltraenke aufbewahrte und fand auch gleich wonach er suchte.

Die Sucht war groesser als je zuvor. Normalerweise trank er jedesmal einen Schluck. Die eigentliche Dosis zur Schmerzlinderung war ein Tropfen in einem Wasserglas.

Mit zitternden Haenden nahm er die Flasche und setzte sie an die Lippen. Er nahm einen Schluck...nach dem vierten setzte er die Flasche ab und er spuerte wie der Friede durch seinen Koerper floss. Das Gefuehl war befreiend und der Verlust seines Paten schien nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein. Er wollte die Flasche, in der nicht mehr als eine kleine Pfuetze am Flaschenboden uebrig war, zurueck ins Regal stellen, doch er verfehlte und sie zerschlug am Boden. Alamiert wollte er das Buero verlassen, doch seine Beine arbeiteten nicht mehr so wie sie es fuer gewoehnlich taten. Ihm war als waere da jemand der ihn schubsten, ihn zu Fall bringen wollte und er versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen.

Er hoerte Madam pomfrey kommen.

Er musste weg hier...in den Gemeinschaftsraum!

Er versuchte zu laufen, doch es ging nicht.

Er stolperte...ploetlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen...er stuerzte...und blieb liegen...und er ruehrte sich nicht mehr...nie wieder!

Ende 


End file.
